A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 53 - Jon VII
Jon VII ist das dreiundfünfzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee berichtet Qhorin von den Erlebnissen mit Ygritte, und dieser erzählt Jon von Manke Rayder, der früher ein Grenzer der Nachtwache gewesen ist. Dann hat Jon einen sehr intensiven Wolfstraum, in dem Brandon Stark zu ihm spricht und er im Körper von Geist zuerst Mankes Lager beobachtet, und dann von einem Adler angegriffen wird. Qhorin beschließt daraufhin, zur Faust der Ersten Menschen zurückzukehren. Als sie bemerken, dass sie verfolgt werden, bleibt Dalbrück zurück, um sich zu opfern und den Grenzern ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen. Synopsis Jon und Qhorin unterhalten sich über Ygritte und Manke Qhorin, Jon Schnee, Ebben, Dalbrück, Steinschlange und Geist gehen weiter den Klagenden Pass entlang, zunächst den Berg steil bergauf, dann wieder hinunter ins Tal des Milchwasser. Als sie rasten, diskutieren Qhorin und Jon, was Ygritte ihm über Manke Rayder gesagt hat: dass er ihn aufnehmen würde, wenn er überlaufen würde. Qhorin war einst ein Freund von Manke, den er als einen der besten ehemaligen Grenzer der Nachtwache bezeichnet, dem es allerdings immer schon an Disziplin gemangelt habe, denn er habe Lieder und eine freie Frau geliebt. Er erzählt, dass Manke als Kind des Freien Volkes geboren wurde, von der Nachtwache im Schattenturm großgezogen wurde, aber nie gelernt habe zu gehorchen. Er sei dann irgendwann zu seinen Wurzeln zurückgekehrt, manche sagen, um sich eine Krone aufzusetzen. Jon gesteht Qhorin, dass er Ygritte hat laufen lassen, was Qhorin nicht überrascht. Er sagt, dass ihr Tod nicht nötig gewesen sei und dass er es als Chance gesehen habe, Jon besser kennenzulernen, denn das sei wichtig für einen Anführer. Wenn er ihren Tod gewollt hätte, hätte er Ebben damit beauftragt oder hätte es selbst erledigt. Jon träumt einen Wolfstraum Sie marschieren in der Nacht und ruhen am Tag. An diesem Morgen legt sich Jon hin und ruft nach Geist, der stets bei ihm schläft, aber dieses Mal trabt der Schattenwolf nur einmal um das Lager herum und verschwindet dann. Jon denkt, dass er jagen will und legt sich hin. Er träumt von fünf Schattenwölfen, die allerdings weit verteilt sind, aber es sollten eigentlich sechs sein. Lady wurde nach dem Zwischenfall am Trident hingerichtet‚ siehe: I-Eddard III. Er kann seine Brüder spüren, die Schwester kann er aber nicht wittern. Nymeria war nach dem Zwischenfall am Trident in die Wildnis geflohen. Er träumt, er sei Geist, der sich in einem Wald befindet. Plötzlich hört er jemanden leise seinen Namen rufen und findet das Gesicht seines Bruders Bran in einem Wehrholzbaum, der vor seinen Augen langsam größer wird. Das Gesicht in dem Baum hat drei Augen. Jon fragt sich, ob er schon immer drei Augen hatte, und der Baum antwortet, dass das erst so sei, seit die Dreiäugige Krähe zu ihm gekommen ist. Jon schnuppert an der Rinde und riecht neben Stein und Erde auch den Tod, doch sein Bruder beruhigt ihn, dass es ihm im Dunkeln gefalle. Spoiler zeigen Es ist Bran, der sich aktuell in der Gruft von Winterfell versteckt‚ siehe: IV-Bran III. Dann reicht der Baum nach ihm, und als er ihn berührt, findet Jon sich in den Bergen wieder. Er steht in Geists Körper auf einer Klippe des Klagenden Passes und blickt auf ein riesiges Lager der Freien Völker herab. Es ist ein unorganisierter Haufen, der für einen Krieg trainiert, aber er kann auch Mammuts sehen, auf denen Riesen reiten. Plötzlich stürzt ein Adler vom Himmel aus auf Jon herab und Jon wacht schreiend auf, sodass Ebben ihn schüttelt und ihn fragt, ob er mit seinem Schreien die Krieger der Freien Völker anlocken will. Die Gruppe kehrt um Er erzählt den anderen auf Anweisung von Qhorin von seinem Traum, auch wenn er sich dabei seltsam vorkommt. Qhorin nennt es einen Wolfstraum und Ebben nennt ihn einen Leibwechsler. Die Grenzer sind sich uneinig, was sie von Jons Traum zu halten haben: während Qhorin es für möglich hält, dass es Leibwechsler, Riesen und Mammuts gibt, macht Dalbrück einen Witz, aber Ebben meint, er würde die Riesen gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen. Sie brechen auf, ohne dass Geist zurückgekehrt ist, und Jon macht sich furchtbare Sorgen. Sie nähern sich der Gabelspitze, einem Berg mit zwei Gipfeln, als Dalbrück einen Adler entdeckt, der weit über ihnen auf einem Stein sitzt und sie beobachtet. Sie wollen gerade weiterziehen, da entdeckt Jon etwas grauweißes zwischen den Felsen. Er ist schwer verwundet, denn der Adler hat seine Krallen in seinen Nacken gerammt und versucht, ihm das Genick zu brechen. Nachdem sie ihn verpflegt haben, ist es stockdunkel geworden und Qhorin entscheidet, zurück zur Faust der Ersten Menschen zu gehen, weil der Adler sie gesehen habe und sie nun verfolgt werden würden. Sie reiten die ganze Nacht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als sie an der Stelle angekommen sind, an der sie die Kundschafter getötet haben, entscheidet Qhorin, dass Dalbrück mit allen Pfeilen zurückbleiben soll, um ihre Verfolger entscheidend aufzuhalten. Dalbrück beugt sich sofort seinem Schicksal. Im Morgengrauen sehen sie erneut den Adler hoch über sich am Himmel. Als sie weitergehen, hören sie ein Jagdhorn in weiter Ferne hinter sich. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Klagenden Pass spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 25